


I'll Protect You

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [14]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were young, Wyatt always vowed to protect his little brother. Not matter what, he was Chris's older brother and he would always protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

He was cold.

 

Limp.

 

His legs gave out feet away. He crawled to his brother’s side and gathered him up in his arms. Arms that were coated in blood and scars. Arms that once cradled this same man years ago when they both were mere boys. With a shaky hand, he ran it through the blood-matted brown strands that sat on top of a slack face. The skin was so cold.

 

He didn’t realize he was weeping until tears hit the lifeless face. They cut through the gore on his little brother’s face, wiping it clean in sharp, contrasting strips. It almost looked like Chris was crying as well.

 

“Lord Wyatt, I’m sorry; but--”

 

Wyatt shook his head and brought his precious bundle closer. His forehead seemed so warm compared to his little brother’s. Sniffling, he leaned back. He let his fingertips ghost over his little brother’s cheekbones, the cheeks now vacate of all life and were pale as snow.

 

“Wyatt-”

 

His mother’s voice this time. Turning towards her, he saw the mass of his family standing within this war-torn attic. Has it been months since he saw her face? His fathers? Anyone of his kin besides that man in his arms now?

 

“Lord Wyatt, I’m very sorry but we need to leave.”

 

“I can’t leave him here,” Wyatt found himself saying softly, his eyes once again back on his little brother, “He’ll be scared.” he continued, his hand gently resting on his brother’s cold cheek, “Scared.”

 

“No, he can’t be.”

 

Wyatt swallowed, his throat burning. “I promised him.” he whispered, “I promised.”

 

Wyatt felt his lips quiver as he lowered his head. He could feel the crusted blood from the wound that killed his little brother against his nose and cheek. “I promised you. Never be scared.” Wyatt sobbed, “Never be hurt. I’m your Big Brother. I’m your big brother.”

 

“Wyatt, honey.”

 

Wyatt turned his head towards his mom, tears bubbling in his eyes and spilling over, “He’s so cold, Mom. It’s okay, Baby Brother, I’ll protect you.” Wyatt gently smoothed back Chris’s hair, ignoring the unseeing green eyes beneath them, “I’ll protect you.”

 

 


End file.
